My Girlfriend's Father Is An Ass
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: R&R "Respect. You're going to treat my daughter with respect. What? The same type of respect when she was five and you took her virginity!" "I didn't take her virginity at five you sick freak! Who in the world told you that?"


_**My Girlfriend's Father Is An Ass**_

_**By Regina Guthrie**_

_Five Years Old_

"Mr. Haruno, I think it's time me and you sit down and have a talk over a sippy cup of juice." The small five year old boy insisted, nodding his head as he gleamed up at the older male in the door way. Mr. Haruno only glanced down at his daughters best friend with a smirk on his face, taking in the little boys appearance. His shiny black locks fell across his face as the back layers stuck up. His just-as-dark orbs shone with seriousness and determined gaze.

"Alright then, come on in Sasuke and have a seat." Mr. Haruno told the five year old just as professionally. Sasuke nodded,entering the small living room and hurriedly jumping onto the wooden rocking chair he and Sakura usually fought over when he came over, waiting for her father to take a seat to continue the conversation.

"Mr. Haruno! Hurry! This is an important matter!" Sasuke whined as he swung his little legs back and forth in an inpatient way. Mr. Haruno chuckled at the little boy before him, taking a seat on the couch across from the child.

"So, Sasuke, what is it you would like to inform me of?" The older man asked as he crossed his legs and stared at Sasuke. The little boy only smiled sheepishly while clearing his throat and pushing his chin up into the air.

"Mommy said that to marry a girl you have to ask her daddy first. So can I marry my Sakura?" Little Sasuke asked, pleading with his cute little onyx orbed eyes. Mr. Haruno chuckled as he took notice to how the boys lower lip pocked out slightly and the way his eyes gleamed.

"So, you wanna marry my little girl?" He asked in amusement, taking notice to how Sasuke didn't even think about his question before nodding his head. "Well, Sasuke, if you marry Sakura, where are you two going to live?" Mr. Haruno asked playfully. He knew how much his daughter adored the young Uchiha and he thought the kid was a riot in a half.

"Well, her bedroom is bigger then mine so I thought we could live in there. Her beds big enough too if we kick all the pooh bear dolly's out." Sasuke informed his child lovers father. Sakura's dad just chuckled. This kid was kinda funny.

"Really?" Sasuke nodded. "Well how about money. You don't have a job little Sasuke. How are you going to support my daughter?" Mr. Haruno asked, smirking. He knew he'd get the young prodigy with this one. But Sasuke only grinned.

"Well, I figured out that since my allowance is ten dollars a week and hers is five that we'd make sixty dollars a month and I could buy her everything she wanted!" Sasuke told the man excitedly. Mr. Haruno's smile faded as he looked at the child worriedly. He answered too quick. Sasuke couldn't be serious about this, could he? Was he really thinking of marrying his small little pink haired daughter?

"Um... Well... What about a ring? Yea! You can't marry her without a ring!" Sakura's father grinned happily, thinking he had finally got the little boy. Sasuke only smiled widely as he pulled out a little gold ring that came out of a vending machine. Mr. Haruno's eyes widdened when he took in the band in the little boys hand.

"I got this today so that I could ask her after you said yes! I think she'll like it!" Sasuke replied happily, gleaming at the ring, extremely pleased with himself. Mr. Haruno sighed. How was he going to break it to this little boy that he wasn't going to allow him to marry his daughter. Shaking his head, Sakura's father smiled, this little child was quite the funny one.

"How about kids Sasuke? What are you going to do if you have kids?" Mr. Haruno asked, finally thinking he might have gotten the little booger with something. Sasuke only shrugged.

"We've been lucky so far." He replied cheekily as he smiled at the man. Mr. Haruno's face dropped and a death glare over took his features.

He didn't think the little shit was funny anymore.

* * *

_Fifteen Years Old_

"S-Sasuke-kun! Stop!" Sakura squealed playfully as she tried to roll from under the Uchiha above her. Sasuke only smirked against the girls skin as he began to nip at it again. His teeth teasingly trapped the heated flesh in between and rolled it around softly, flicking his tongue out to add to the effect every once and a while. "Sasuke-kun!" She giggled, fitting her fingers into his soft hair as she massaged his scalp, sighing softly as a smile stretched across her face.

"Hn" Was his murmur of a reply as he ran his fingers up and down her sides lovingly, pushing the baby blue tank top she had on up over her bra. Sakura shivered as the cool air hit her heated skin. She couldn't get enough of the boy before her. She had been in love with him ever since they were little.

It was only until the end of seventh grade did he ask her to be his girlfriend. She was so happy that nothing could have spoiled her good mood that day. Even when she came home, singing at the top of her lungs _'I'm Sasuke's girlfriend forever and always', _and her father literally tried to claw his way away from her mother so he could go kill the bastard, did she even let her mood falter.

"Sasuke-kun I think you're getting a little out of hand." She murmured, closing her eyes and letting a low moan escape her lips as she felt his teeth begin to nibble at the skin right above her left breast. Arching her back up into him she gritted her teeth at the pleasurable feeling the man of her dreams was giving her.

"I don't." Was his reply as he brought his hands up to rest on her covered breasts, squeezing softly as a moan escaped her lips. He couldn't help but smirk at the red that began to over take her cheeks and neck as she tried to not think about where his hands were settled. This was the first time he had ever touched them. He couldn't get over how well they fit into his palms and how soft the flesh was as he squeezed them lightly.

He knew he had to stop soon. Her dad would be home any moment and they'd have to keep ten feet away from each other because of it. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the thought. He didn't even know why her father hated him. He could have sworn when he was little that he didn't hate him as much as he did now. He didn't understand. It was as if he didn't want him to be with Sakura, even though he knew he'd treat her right. He always had.

Sasuke frowned as he pulled his hands away slightly before dipping them under the thin bra that his girlfriend was wearing.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She squealed, wiggling under him slightly as she felt his cool palms make contact with her flesh. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned at the feeling of their flesh pressed together in such a way. Her whimpers began to flood from her mouth as his fingers massaged her globes softly, his lips bending down and laying a soft kiss on her parted lips. Sakura hummed and smiled against his mouth. This was perfect. They were perfect. _He_ was perfect. Was all she could think...

.... Until the door busted open and a very angry Mr. Haruno stood before them, breathing heavily with his teeth gritted together as he took in the sight before him. His eyes widened as he took in the two very stiff teens that were laying in a not-so-Innocent position on his daughters bed. When his eyes made contact with Sasuke's hands that traveled up and disappeared under his daughters undergarment all hell broke loose.

"You son of a bitch! Get your fucking hands off of my little girl and run for your life you bastard!" Mr. Haruno yelled angry as her literally reached for a golden trophy that stood snugly on his daughters dresser. He could feel the heat rushing to his ears and he wouldn't have been surprised if there was steam coming from them.

"D-daddy, put that down!" Sakura shrieked, throwing her arms around the boy next to her on the bed. This only made her father more angry. Why was she hanging onto him when he had just violated her?

"I want him out!" He screamed, stepping closer to the two. Sakura was about to yell at her father when Sasuke's sudden movement caused her to stop and look at him. He slowly pulled himself off the bed and cleared his throat, feeling pressured by the man in the door way, but not letting it show. He was an Uchiha after all.

"I'll see you later, Sak." He murmured, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her angel kissed lips, only letting it linger for a moment. Mr. Haruno angrily took in the scene before him. How his daughter leaned into the prick, trying to bring his lips closer to hers. The way a smile graced her lips afterwards and the way she giggled slightly as he leaned in again but this time, planting a kiss on her forehead. But what really made him angry wasn't when Sasuke took Sakura's shirt and tugged it onto her small petite body lovingly, but _how _he did everything. So calm. As if he wasn't afraid of him at all. As if he doubted that he'd beat the shit out of him for doing such things to his daughter.

It was only when Sasuke walked past him but stopped and whispered a low: "The only way to keep me away from my Sakura is to kill me." did he quiver himself.

_Five Years Old_

* * *

"I'm done with Kindergarten! I'm going to go find me a wife!" A very over reacting blond child yelled, throwing his big purple 'W' cut out onto the classroom floor while crossing his arms. Everyone in the class room turned to look at him as did the teacher.

"Naruto Uzumaki! pick up your work and have a seat!" Mrs. Tsunade scolded, tapping her pen on her desk angrily. Naruto only huffed and glared at the older woman.

"But teacher! I can't think of anything that starts with 'w'! When I marry Sakura she can buy me a smart card!" The class busted out into a fit of laughter, except for a very furious dark haired boy and a blushing pink haired girl beside him. The teacher was about to open her mouth when Sasuke stood up angrily.

"You monkey licker! You can't marry Sakura because she's a Uchiha!" A five-year-old Uchiha yelled as he gritted his teeth. He couldn't marry Sakura because she was Sasuke's and everyone knew that! Naruto blinked as he looked at his best friend, stunned at his sudden attitude towards him.

"I'm not a monkey licker! And I'm marrying Sakura cause she's not a Uchiha!"

"That's enough! If you two don't stop then I'll call the principal down here!" Tsunade yelled angrily, gritting her teeth while glaring at the two boys. Before she could say anything else Sasuke's five year old self swooped down to the little pink haired girl beside him and planted his lips upon hers gently, pulling away just a quickly. Everyone turned silent as they stared at the Uchiha in awe.

"She's mine." The Uchiha pouted, intwining his small little fingers with hers as Sakura just blushed. Inside her stomach was doing summer salts.

"Oh no! Teacher teacher! Sasuke just kissed Sakura and he wasn't even wearing chap stick! They are going to have a baby!" Naruto squealed in panic as tears began to form in his eyes. Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy.

"What's he talking about?" A little blond haired girl with blue eyes asked the little boy sitting next to her. Shikamaru just turned towards his classmate, Ino, lazily.

"Everyone knows that if you don't wear chap stick before kissing a girl she could get pregnant." He informed her, matter-of-factly. Everyone in the little area around him heard and gasped. Their teacher was in the corner trying to get the little blond boy to stop crying but he wouldn't. When Sasuke had heard Shikamaru's words though, he frowned, looking down at the little emerald orbed girl before looked scared at the thought of having a baby.

"Don't worry!" He assured her, patting her head lightly. "I'll remember to always where chap stick from now on!" He told her, grinning widely. Sakra blushed as a giggle escaped her lips.

"The ones with the bunnies on them?" She asked happily. Sasuke wrinkled his nose.

"Ew! No! That's for girls. I'm using the Uchiha kind!" He told her proudly. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"What Uchiha kind?"

"Strawberry"

* * *

_Eighteen Years old_

"I wanna marry Sakura."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because we've already had this discussion, Uchiha!" Mr. Haruno spat, about to get up out of his seat to leave the room, but Sasuke's hand shot out as he grabbed a hold of the mans forearm. Mr. Haruno turned around and glared at the boy who only glared back.

"I've never asked for her hand in marriage from you!" He gritted out, not liking how this was ending up. He loved Sakura with everything he had and not even her father would ruin the plans he had for her and him.

Sakura's father snorted. "Yes you have, a long time ago when you were five. You asked and I said 'no'." He informed Sasuke, yanking his arm out of the Uchiha's grip and starting for the door again.

"That was years ago!" Sasuke yelled angrily, his blood boiling. Mr. Haruno didn't say anything as he continued to walk away. "What did I do that was so bad to make you hate me so much! You and I both know I'll take care of Sakura! So wh-"

"Take care of her? ha! What a joke! You don't even know how to take care of yourself Uchiha! You don't pay for anything, your father does! So don't sit here and act like you can take care of another being when you haven't even grown up enough to take care of your own pathetic self in the first place!" Sakura's father yelled, turning around to glare at the Uchiha. He was crazy if he thought he was going to hand his daughter over just like that.

"That doesn't mean I can't support her! The fact that we have enough money to not have to work for it should show how financially fine she'll be with me! I'll treat her with respect and d-"

"Respect?" Mr. Haruno busted out into a fit of evil laughter. "Respect. You're going to treat my daughter with respect. What? The same type of respect when she was five and you took her virginity?" He yelled angrily at the stunned younger male before him. Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes. What was he talking about?

"I didn't take her virginity at five you sick freak! Who in the world told you that!"

"You did! Don't you remember? I asked you what you would do if the two of you had kids and you told me in that sick twisted sing song voice of yours _'we've been lucky so far'_." Mr. Haruno reminded him, mimicking the voice of a child when he repeated Sasuke's younger self's words.

The Uchiha just stared at the man, astounded. Memories came flooding back into his mind. He thought that he had had sex with Sakura when she was five. That was why he had hated him all these years. All of a sudden, a smirk over took the Uchiha's features at the thought. He thought that they had known what sex was when they were five.

"Mr. Haruno, I didn't take your daughter virginity at five."

"Then wha-"

"Let me finish. When we were in kindergarten a little boy told us that if you kissed someone without chap stick on you could get the girl pregnant. I had kissed Sakura in class once because another little boy was insisting that she was going to be his wife and I got jealous so I kissed her." Sasuke murmured out lowly. Not liking to admit that he, an Uchiha, got jealous over such a stupid thing at such a young age. Mr. Haruno stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say, but then sighed in relief.

"So all you did was kiss her when you were five?" Sasuke nodded. All of a sudden, happiness filled the father of the girl he wanted to marry. Sakura hadn't been taken advantage of when she was five! "Well, Uchiha, in that case I'll consider letting you marry her." He informed the dark orbed male. Sasuke's eyes widened at this.

"Really?"

"Yep. As long as my daughters still a virgin!" Mr. Haruno chuckled happily. But then when he noticed how the boy before him squirmed slightly, his happy mood faded. "She is a virgin still... isn't she?" His nice voice cracked and turned threatening again as he eyed Sasuke.

"Well, you see..."

"Get the fuck out!"

* * *

_Five Years Old_

"I got you this but your daddy said I couldn't marry you." Sasuke murmured lowly, handing the little gold ring to the pink haired girl walking beside him. She only smiled and slipped it on her finger.

"Don't worry, you'll marry me someday! You better!" She giggled, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Sasuke only blushed.

"O-Of course I will! Even if we have to run away and live in my tree house in my back yard!" He insisted, grabbing her hand in his and holding it as they walked towards the building that led into there classroom. Sakura giggled.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun!" She squealed, hugging his arm as she smiled widely.

"I love you too, Sakura." He murmured back in embarrassment, pulling her little body closer to his. He'd marry her someday. Even if it was the last thing he did. He would marry her and never let go. Because she was his. _She_was an Uchiha.

* * *

_Eighteen Years Old_

"I used protection and we were seventeen! I made sure she wanted it and she was happy!"

"I don't care, Uchiha! That doesn't make a difference!"

"Just let me marry her!"

"No! Now get out of here you rapist!"

* * *

"Look! I'll-"

"Get out Uchiha."

"No! Listen to me! I-"

"I said get out or I'll call the police!"

"Then call them because I'm not leaving until I get your daughters hand in marriage!"

* * *

The music blared as the girls laughed and giggled, dancing around the room and singing along with the music happily. Hinata and Tenten were on the bed, painting each others nails while Sakura and Ino were playing around with the pillows, hitting each other as they laughed and danced. Everything was perfect. They hadn't had a girls night like this in a long time.

"Hey Sakura, I think your phones ringing." Tenten screamed over the music, looking at the phone that was lit up with an unknown number. Sakura scurried over to it, tackling it onto the over sized bed as she giggled when Hinata and Tenten squealed as the nail polish almost went everywhere. Ino reached for the music and turned it down. Still giggling, Sakura flipped open the phone that had a picture of her and Sasuke as the back ground.

"Hello?"

_"Sakura? Um... It's Sasuke. Your father called the police and I'm kind of in jail." _

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe you called the police on my Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired adult shrieked, throwing her hands up into the air in aggravation. Her father just sat there, staring at her blankly. The frown that over took his features only showed that he was in the mood to talk about something else; something that was bothering him more then throwing Sasuke in jail, but Sakura wasn't ready to change the subject just yet.

"I want him out of my house." Her father murmured dangerously. Sakura only snorted while shaking her head.

"If he goes, I go." She informed him stubbornly, pointing up stairs to the bathroom that was taken up by a very pissed off Uchiha. He had wanted to go right home, having his pride stepped all over and buried deep in the ground but Sakura insisted he come home with her and wash off the nasty small he had picked up from the jail house.

"Why must you be so ridiculous Sakura! Out of all the great men out there to choose from you picked a fucking ass whole who's worth nothing! Why can't you see how much better you are? Why can't you see yourself like I do!" Her father continued to yell, standing up from his chair so quickly it fell over. Sakura winced at the loud thud that echoed through the room.

"Why can't you see that your wrong! Sasuke-kun's everything to me!" She cried, not backing down. Her fingers balled up into little fists as her teeth gritted. Why couldn't her father understand!

"You think he's everything to you." He snorted. "You haven't been with another guy before! How do you know that this one is the best?"

"Because!"

"No! You listen to me! I didn't sit here and raise you all your life just to watch you throw everything away for some bastard that you think you love. Grow up, Sakura! Your a Haruno, not some stupid little girl that your portraying at the moment!" Mr. Haruno yelled, turning away from his daughter to catch his breath. Everything was silent for a moment.

Sakura stood there, unmoving and eyes wide opened. She could feel the tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. Her father had never said such cruel things to her before. He was always there for her, supporting and loving her through everything. It was hard to believe that this man was her father.

"I've heard enough." A husky, threatening voice came from the stair case. Sakura swirled around to look at the man before her. His dark eyes glared at the back of her fathers head and his black locks were coated with beads of water from his shower. He looked incredible. He always did.

"S-Sasuke" Sakura whispered, only loud enough for her love to hear her. In a matter of seconds she was wrapped in one of his arms, tucked under his arm pit and being cradled by his flesh. She sniffled a few times before burying her face into his side, breathing in his sent. He was her everything. It was only by the sound of his daughters faint crying did Mr. Haruno turn around, glaring back at the Uchiha.

"I think it's time you left. Nothing that goes on between me and my daughter has anything to do with you."

"Anything that has to do with Sakura has something to do with me." Sasuke whispered lowly, his face taking on a dark shadow as he stared daggers at the older man. "Especially when her father decides he has a Right to call his daughter stupid and accuse her of not knowing what she wants. You do all this and yet I don't understand what I did that was worse and more deserving of being called such awful names." The Uchiha chuckled darkly, loosing control of his words and feelings. The look Sasuke was shooting towards Mr. Haruno made him shiver.

"She doesn't know what she wants. There is nothing spiecal about yo-"

"Shut up!" Sakura interrupted, causing the whole room to become quiet and all eyes to fall on her. She sniffled a few more times before pulling her face out of Sasuke's side, glaring at her father. "You don't understand." She whispered out to him, shaking her head as his eyes widened. "I don't know what your definition of special is daddy, but mine goes a little like this." She murmured, smiling to herself as she started to think of how to start.

"Special is when you're five and this little boy gives you this gold ring, promising to marry you some day. Special is when you come to school on your birthday, thinking you convinced everyone to keep quiet and not tell anyone so you can just have a normal day but then when you walk into first period there's this boy sitting there, with a red rose and a gold ring that says 'forever' engraved on the side even though he's the most stubborn stick-shoved-up-your-ass guy." She giggled slightly while the Uchiha just glared down at her as she took his fingers in between hers and began to play with them with a smile on her face. Her father just watched her, his mouth hanging open.

"Special is when you're crying over something totally stupid but then there's this boy that gets so angry that he goes and beats the kid up that made you cry in the first place, regardless of the consequences. Special is when this boy comes and picks you up from a party that you went to to make him angry and he still holds your hair back while you puke your guts out over the toilet. Special is when this boy loves you so much that he takes you to a hill to watch the sunset with you and then carries you back to the car even though you insist you can walk. Spicial is when this boy goes to help you pick out your bra's because your best friends sick even if it causes him to loose his pride and dignity for a day." Sasuke scowled at this. Did she really have to bring _that_ up.

"But mostly, special is when this boy loves you so much that he'll go through hell and back just to get your hand in marriage, even though marriage doesn't matter because I'll always be his even without a few words spoken in a church." She whispered, turning her gaze to the man next to her as she reached up on her tip toes and laid a soft kiss on his lips. "My definition of special is Sasuke. Because everything he's ever done for me was special and I wouldn't give it up for anything." She murmured against his lips, just loud enough for her father to make out her words.

Her father was speechless. He had never heard anything like that. She had never told him to shut up either.

"Sakura-"

"I love you daddy. But my heart belongs to Sasuke and I don't want it any other way. You can choose to respect that and have me in your life. Or you can try to keep me away from him and I'll never speak to you again." She murmured sadly, not liking the sound of the last choice. She loved her dad with everything, and she loved Sasuke the same just in a different manor.

Mr. Haruno looked down at his feet with a frown. Could this strong willed young lady really be the little girl he used to have to lay with every night in order to keep the monsters away? She was so outspoken and grown up now. A smile graced his lips. Maybe, just maybe this beautiful young woman knew what she truely wanted. Maybe, he was wrong for once. Maybe, Sasuke was her everything.

Sighing lowly, Mr. Haruno looked up at the couple who were staring at him and he offered them a small smile. "So, when's the wedding?" Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widdened at his words. They were dumbfounded. But it was Sakura who broke the silence by squealing and planting a kiss on Sasuke's lips before running over to her father and jumping into his arms while giggling happily. Sasuke just stood there in silence, watching Sakura and her father as the older man let out a shaky chuckle at his daughters actions.

""I can't believe this! Sasuke-kun isn't this great!" Sakura sung happily as she turned to her boyfriend who only stared at her. Sakura's smile fadded as she rose an eyebrow in concern. "Sasuke-kun?"

"I didn't even get to ask you."

"It's okay." Sakura waved it off. "By the time you swallowed your pride and asked me I would have been old anyways." She told him, giggling slightly as her father chuckled at her joke. Sasuke scowled.

"Who said I wanted to marry you anyways?" He hissed, angry at the pink haired girl before him. She smiled at him before running over and throwing her arms around his neck.

"You did." She murmured, kissing his neck lightly. "Plus-" She began, pulling away from him. "You wouldn't want to leave your baby without a daddy would you?" She asked him sweetly. Picking up his hand and settling it on her tummy with giggling. Sasuke's eyes widened as did her fathers.

"You got my daughter pregnant at eighteen." Mr. Haruno's low angered voice came out in a hiss as he glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke's sweat dropped. Not again...

"Well... you see"

"Get the fuck out!"

* * *

_GUESS WHAT! __**TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! **__:D I hope you liked this story. =]_

_I had fun writing it. _

_Wanna know what I want for my birthday?_

_**REVIEWS! :D**_


End file.
